Paradis Dragons
by Northerm
Summary: Ignir semblait connaître tout le monde sauf Metallicana. C'est juste que les deux ne parlaient jamais de leur passé commun - Yaoi - Arc Tartaros


Il avait la sensation de flotter. Son corps était aussi léger qu'une plume d'exceed, pourtant son corps avait de quoi être lourd; avec ses grosses écailles rouges sombres, un physique aussi grand que deux immeubles et aux muscles durs comme le roc. Lorsque sa paupière droite s'ouvrit, il apprit qu'il était dans une grande salle au toit voûté. Des trous rectangulaires creusés dans la roche en guise de fenêtres laissaient filtrer une pâle lumière, projetant son ombre sur le sol lisse et froid du sanctuaire. Unique sortie, se dressant fièrement face à lui, une lourde porte en bois avec d'étranges arabesques noires gravées dessus, contraste total avec les murs d'un blanc étincelant qui l'entouraient. Il tenta de se redresser, mais ses membres étaient courbaturés et ankylosés. Sur ce coup, Acnologia ne l'avait pas loupé ! Le grand reptile se passa une main dans ses cheveux écarlates pour tenter de chasser la migraine qui s'était insinuée sous son crâne... Une main ? Des cheveux ? Le dragon rouge se dressa sur deux membres postérieurs humains.

\- Où suis-je ? fit la voix grave du dragon.

Il fut pris soudain de vertige, un comble pour un être qui passait son temps à voler à plus de cinquante mètres du sol ! Les mains plaquées contre ses tempes, des larmes salées tombaient de ses yeux sous la douleur. C'est avec dégoût que le souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Il était mort. Mort impuissant sous le visage baignait de larmes de son fils adoptif.

\- Natsu.

Les larmes se mirent à tracer des cascades d'eau sur le visage du dragon devenu humain. Il se mit soudain à être prit de spasmes incontrôlables. Le reptile se mit à hurler de désespoir, son rugissement se répercuta sur les murs du sanctuaire. Il était mort une seconde fois, et celle-ci fut la plus cuisante, car il avait rendu l'âme devant le jeune Natsu. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir fait une telle chose. Le souvenir d'un petit chat au pelage bleu lui apparut comme un flash. Était-ce un ami de son fils ? Jamais il n'aurait de réponse. Car il n'avait rien vue, rien écouté et rien partagé avec le petit garçon aux cheveux roses. Son orgueil de dragon avait pris le dessus et il avait tourné le dos à Natsu. Des gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur le sol froid. Franchement, quel abruti pourrait croire vaincre Acnologia en se terrant dans les entrailles de son fils ? Lui y avait cru, comme le parfait idiot qu'il pensait être. Jamais il ne pourrait connaître le bonheur d'être un père aux yeux de Natsu, car il était mort. Une mort lamentable pour le roi des dragons de feu. Une mort digne de l'idiot qu'il était ! C'est alors que la lourde porte s'ouvrit sur une femme aux cheveux roses et au regard compatissant.

\- Ignir, l'appela la femme d'une voix douce et chaleureuse.

Ignir leva sa tête baignait de larme, où son œil gauche ne voulait pas s'ouvrir, vers l'inconnue. Il lui suffit d'humer le parfum de plantes médicinales et de lande fouettée par le vent pour qu'il sache qui elle était.

\- Grandine, où sommes-nous ?

\- Mort, lui répondit la dragonne céleste en baissant la tête. Nous sommes dans un endroit loin de nos chers petits.

Ignir baissa à son tour la tête. Il avait complètement foiré ! Pourquoi était-il partit bon sang ! Quel père digne de ce nom abandonnerait son enfant dans la nature ? Personne bien sûr, personne sauf lui. Et le pire, c'était qu'il avait entraîné avec lui d'autres dragons dont il était sûr qu'ils lui en voulaient. Il voyait déjà leur regard méprisant et leur rire gras face à sa défaite. Les moqueries raisonnaient déjà dans sa tête mal menée. Et cette fichue migraine qui ne voulait pas partir ! Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille ? A moins que ce mal de crâne soit sa sanction pour avoir failli à son devoir ?

\- Ignir, l'appela une nouvelle fois la femelle. Cesse donc de te tourmenter, tu as fait ce que tu as pu.

\- Non, sa phrase se perdit dans un sanglot et un reniflement dédaigneux. J'ai merdé, Grandine, comme l'abruti que je suis ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu me parles, je t'ai empêché de voir ta petite Wendy, dit-il hors de lui, le visage déformait par la haine de soi et la tristesse.

Grandine lui lança un regard peinait.

\- Il ne t'en veut pas, lui, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

Ignir avait encore plus honte de lui, et s'il avait pu rougir, il ne se serait pas empêché. Tout ce qui comptait été que Natsu soit saint et sauf. Malgré le vide énorme que sa disparition lui causait. Grandine s'approcha d'un pas calme vers son confrère du feu et déposa sur ses épaules nues la cape blanche à plumes qu'elle portait, dévoilant une longue robe blanche à voiles. C'est au contact de l'habit chaud qu'Ignir remarqua qu'il était nu comme un ver. Honteux, il rapprocha les pans du long manteau pour cacher sa virilité. Il enchaînait bourdes sur bourdes. _Sérieux, qui se montrait à poil devant une dame ? Et surtout devant Grandine !_ s'insulta-t-il. Celle-ci devina sa gêne et se mit à rire, un rire doux et plein de chaleur, comme celui d'une mère. Chose qu'elle avait pu devenir en élevant la fillette aux cheveux bleus.

\- Viens, tu trouveras des vêtements dans une pièce voisine. Moi aussi j'avais perdu mes écailles lorsque que je me suis réveillée, lui annonça la dragonne argentée d'un air pensif qui le fit sourire.

Ils sortirent du petit sanctuaire et traversèrent un couloir long comme une queue de dragon. Grandine se stoppa et ouvrit une des portes qui couvraient les murs du corridor.

\- C'est ici que je me suis trouvé une tenue descente. Sers-toi, l'encouragea-t-elle en tendant une main couleur de nacre.

Ignir pénétra dans la petite pièce au sol couvert d'un étrange duvet qui lui réchauffa ses pauvres pieds congelés. La porte se referma sous le rire taquin de Grandine pour lui préserver un peu d'intimité. Le dragon rouge se permit de laisser tomber le lourd manteau un peu trop féminin pour lui. Les murs de la salle étaient en réalité l'intérieur d'un arbre où les épaisses branches à épines servaient de porte-vêtements. Ignir testa la solidité du végétal, ravi de voir qu'il pouvait grimper dessus sans risquer de tomber sur les fesses. Seul son œil droit lui permit de parcourir la pièce chauffante du regard. Il repéra un pantalon noir posé nonchalamment contre une souche qui servait sûrement de chaise. Il l'attrapa et ses doigts se frottèrent contre le cuir du vêtement. Il se souvint alors qu'il ne laissait jamais Natsu vêtu que d'un pantalon. Il lui mettait ce que les humains appelaient couramment une "couche", car le sale gosse urinait tout le temps lorsqu'il dormait. Ce souvenir le fit doucement sourire puis il redevint sérieux. Il n'allait pas porter de couche tout de même ! A la place il dénicha un bout de tissu blanc, légèrement semblable à une couche, en forme de short. Ravi de ses trouvailles, Ignir s'assit sur la souche, y dégagea les vêtements restant, et commença à se vêtir. Son unique œil valide se posa sur une chemise noire sans manche de la même matière que le pantalon, un éclair carmin la coupait en deux. Un peu plus loin, il tomba sur une paire de bottes faites avec des morceaux de cuirs bruns, des ronces et de grandes feuilles rousses; ainsi que d'un manteau blanc et mauve qui ressemblait à ceux des capitaines soldats humains.

Lorsqu'il se retourna pour avertir Grandine qu'il avait fini, il remarqua que la porte lui renvoyait son reflet. Et il hoqueta de stupeur. La partie gauche de son visage était défigurée par d'énormes cicatrices rougeoyantes. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son œil refusait de s'ouvrir. Une horrible cicatrice descendait de son front à son cou, une autre barrait son visage en deux à l'horizontale alors qu'une troisième en forme de courbe creusait sa joue. Il était horriblement moche ! Son unique œil à la pupille couleur or en fusion tremblait dans son orbite. La porte s'ouvrit sur Grandine qui avait ressenti les ondes négatives que ressentaient en ce moment le dragon rouge.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ! tempêta Ignir.

\- J'ai pensé que tu finirais par le découvrir, lui répondit avec calme la dragonne.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, gronda le rouquin en se passant une main sur la partie abîmée de sa figure.

\- Les séquelles qu'Acnologia t'a infligées sont trop importantes pour être totalement guéris, je suis navrée.

Ignir détourna la tête.

\- Où sont les autres ?

\- Dans ce que qualifient les humains de salon.

Ils sortirent du long couloir pour déboucher sur un petit jardin au silence apaisant. Ce dernier fit envoler la mélancolie d'Ignir. Ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment imposant, plus grand que lui sous sa vraie forme. Un immense hall en pierres obsidiennes avec d'énormes piliers les accueillit. Grandine longea le mur de droite et présenta au rouquin une porte identique à celle de la pièce où il s'était réveillé. Ignir abaissa la poignée et pénétra dans une salle où canapés en velours et coussins rembourrés étaient déjà occupé par les postérieurs de trois mâles. Le premier, à moitié affalé sur un divan couleur pomme-cassis, dégustait une boule poilue chargée de lumière. Lorsque les lèvres de l'homme touchèrent la chose, celle-ci se mit à frétiller et laissa échapper de petits roucoulements. L'homme avait la même taille que lui, seule la petite barbe qui avait poussée sur son menton pointu montrait qu'il était plus vieux que Ignir. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur du blé sous le soleil d'Été. Recouverts d'épais sourcils bien taillés, ses yeux reptiliens étaient d'un bleu intense où la lumière de l'étrange boule se reflétait avec gourmandise. Ses écailles avaient laissées place à une peau halée où se dessinaient des muscles biens entretenus. Ce dernier était vêtu que pour tout d'un pantalon blanc ample et d'une paire de mocassins. Non loin se tenait droit comme un i, un homme d'un âge approximatif au premier. Ses cheveux lustrés couleur de jais descendaient telle une cascade dans le bas de son dos. Une petite barrette retenait une mèche rebelle qui venait chatouiller le bout du nez aquilin du dragon. Son regard cramoisi était posé sur un petit oisillon qui gazouillait devant la baie vitrée qui servait de fenêtre. Comparé au premier, ce dernier était vêtu sombrement. Un pull à col roulé vert foncé recouvrait sa peau laiteuse alors qu'un ample manteau couleur cendre cachait des bras tout en puissance. Un pantalon large camouflait ses longues jambes chaussées d'une paire de bottes noires dans la même matière que celle d'Ignir. Et le dernier, un mâle à la stature imposante, au visage plus jeune que tous les dragons réunis dans la salle, était assis sur un amas de coussins. Il avait beau n'être qu'un jeunot, son aspect sauvage ne laissait pas place à la question de la dangerosité de ses coups. Son regard rose pâle encadré de tatouages noirs était caché par une chevelure bleue acier ébouriffée. Les bras croisés sur son torse musclé au teint cuivré était couvert d'un pull noir sans manche au col remontait jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Un large pantalon treillis était rentré dans une paire de ranger noire cirée aux lacets défaits. Lorsque les trois mâles sentirent l'odeur de bois calcinés d'Ignir, ils le regardèrent stupéfait. Le dragon de feu s'attendait à ce que ses compagnons lui crachèrent au visage, mais ils ne firent rien d'autre que de lui sourire.

\- Ravi de te revoir, lui lança joyeusement le blond en jetant la boule lumineuse dans un coin de la pièce.

Celle-ci se mit à gémir de mécontentement puis flotta dans la salle couleur sable sous le couché de soleil sans bruit.

\- On a bien cru qu'Acnologia t'avait trop blessé pour pouvoir te réveiller, lui apprit le dragon aux yeux rouges.

\- Ça va, je vais bien, les rassura Ignir.

\- Ta gueule en tout cas à bien morflée ! dit le dernier d'une voix goguenarde.

\- Metallicana ! gronda Grandine, ses yeux noisettes lançaient des éclairs.

\- Je ne fais que constater les faits, se défendit le dragon d'acier.

Ignir lui jeta un coup d'œil morne avant de s'adresser aux deux autres mâles qui regardaient la scène sans mots dire.

\- Beslogia, Skiadram, les deux têtes observèrent leur chef. Heureux de voir que vous êtes toujours là.

\- Nous sommes au final bien mort, lui répondit Skiadram d'un ton triste malgré son sourire.

\- Nous avons fait ce qui nous semblait juste, déclara Beslogia les poings serrés comme pour inciter quelqu'un à le contredire.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le plus jeune qui leur lança un regard méprisant.

\- Quoi ! J'ai rien dit !

\- C'était le seul moyen pour les protéger du mauvais sort dont Acnologia est atteint, dit Grandine en détournant son regard du dragon d'acier.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Metallicana d'un ton qui se voulait social.

\- Je pense visiter cette structure et chercher un moyen de retourner à notre état d'origine, annonça le dragon de l'ombre.

\- Je t'accompagne, peut-être existe-t-il un moyen de communiquer avec les chasseurs de dragons. Nous pouvons toujours les aider, j'en suis persuadé ! clama l'unique femelle du groupe.

\- J'ai la ferme intention d'aller me dorer au soleil et me remplir la pense de ces petites boules de poils, dit le dragon blanc d'un rire franc avant de se lever, d'attraper son repas volant, et de sortir de la pièce aux côtés de son jumeau et de la dragonne céleste.

Seuls le dragon de feu et le dragon d'acier furent les derniers dans la pièce. Alors que le plus jeune lançait un regard accusateur au rouquin, celui-ci gardait son regard hors de portée de Metallicana.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fuir, gronda l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Ignir lui tourna le dos et serra les poings, ses canines plantées dans sa lèvre inférieure pour s'interdire de parler. Metallicana poussa un soupire fatigué, se leva de son trône de coussins multicolore et s'arrêta derrière le dragon rouge. C'est alors qu'il fit un geste qu'ils s'interdisaient de faire devant les trois autres. Il enlaça les hanches d'Ignir dans une douce étreinte. Le dragon de feu se retourna et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune dont le goût de l'acier brut lui remémora des souvenirs lointain, avant même l'arrivé de Natsu. Il se souvenait d'un jeune dragon aux plaques d'un bleu métallique jamais vue chez un dragon, en train de bouder. Plus tard, il apprit que ce dernier avait été recalé à l'examen qui permettait de juger quel dragon avait le mental et la maîtrise de soi pour pouvoir élever un enfant humain. Il le savait vu que c'était lui qui l'avait créé en même temps que Magna Carta. C'était un jour d'orage qu'il était venu à l'entrée de sa grotte pour lui demander, non sans faire la grimace, de l'entraîner. Ignir avait été surpris mais le dragon d'acier était sérieux. Jamais il n'apprit la réelle motivation de Metallicana quant à élever un humain et jamais il ne se permit de lui poser la question, même encore aujourd'hui. Durant les mois d'entraînements, un lien indéfectible s'était tissé entre eux. Ignir avait commencé à avoir d'étranges sentiments à l'égard de son disciple et ce dernier aussi, même si il parvenait mieux à les dissimuler que son confrère de l'acier. Plus le temps passait et plus leurs émotions se renforçaient au point qu'un jour ils se laissèrent aller. Seul Nërim, le père du dragon de feu, fut au courant de leur relation lorsque par un hasard malencontreux il les prit en flagrant délit; et il garda le secret jusque dans sa tombe. Ensuite vint la venue de Natsu et bien plus tard celle de Gajil qui sépara définitivement les deux dragons, même si leurs sentiments étaient toujours intacts. Et à présent, ils étaient réunis dans la mort... _Une fin assez merdique quand on y pense_ , souffla mentalement Ignir. Le dragon de feu savait que son amant était du même avis que lui, son humeur massacrante de tout à l'heure le prouvait amplement.

Les lèvres toujours collées l'une à l'autre, Ignir plaça une jambe entre les cuisses de Metallicana et avec son talon fit un croche patte au dragon d'acier qui alla s'écrouler, étonné, sur le canapé où reposait le corps de Beslogia il y avait encore quelques minutes. Metallicana tenta de se redressa, les crocs à découverts, mécontent de la fourberie de son aîné. Ignir lui adressa un sourire carnassier et lui sauta dessus, lui coupant le souffle, avant de l'embrasser avec sauvagerie. Il était rare qu'ils ne fassent pas l'amour comme des bêtes. Après tout, ils étaient des dragons !

Les pupilles roses pâles réduites à deux fentes le regardaient avec colère, puis se radoucirent pour enfin disparaître derrière leurs paupières. Ignir agrippa les poignets du plus jeune d'une main et les plaqua au-dessus des cheveux bleus d'une poigne de fer. Son corps se pencha encore plus près du dragon d'acier, approfondissant leur échange. La langue mutine du rouquin vint lécher les lèvres de Metallicana, il les pinça du bout de ses canines et força l'entrée de la bouche du dragon bleu. Metallicana finit par desserrer les crocs après qu'Ignir émit un grondement sourd qui se répercuta dans sa cage thoracique. Il avait beau être le soumis, frustrer le roi était quelque chose qu'il se permettait de faire autant de fois qu'il le pouvait. C'était son petit privilège. Rare était ceux qui s'amusaient avec les nerfs du dragon de feu. Le désir commençait à poindre dans le bas ventre de Ignir, il raffermit sa prise sur les poignets de Metallicana, dont les doigts agrippaient avec force le tissu en velours du divan. Dans la bouche du dragon bleu, les langues des deux amants se mouvaient en une danse fougueuse. Leur visage prenait une teinte rose et leurs yeux reptiliens brillaient de gourmandise et de luxure. Ignir passa une main brûlante sous le pull de Metallicana pour aller lui titiller ses boutons de chair roses, et tracer de la pulpe de ses doigts les reliefs du torse imberbe aux pectoraux durs comme le métal dont le dragon était fait. Les caresses du dragon de feu firent tortiller Metallicana qui serra les crocs pour se retenir de lâcher des soupirs de plaisir. Par manque d'air, ils se séparèrent, de fins filets de bave reliaient toujours leur bouche l'une à l'autre. Ignir déchira le col de son amant et planta ses crocs dans le cou déjà parsemé de morsures violacées. Metallicana émit un cri de surprise, les canines du dragon rouge s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans sa chair à découverte, d'habitude protégée par une grosse plaque d'acier. Cette sensation lui fit rappeler sa vulnérabilité et en même temps fit naître en lui une certaine excitation. Ignir passa un coup de langue sur la plaie devenue noir avant de la pincer une nouvelle fois et d'allait embrasser les lèvres, puis la tempe gauche et pour terminer le nez, qu'il mordilla légèrement, du dragon bleu. Ce dernier avait la respiration haletante et les jambes parcourus de petits tressautements incontrôlables. La main baladeuse du rouquin serpenta vers le pantalon de Metallicana, il passa sa main, entourait d'une flamme, sur la hanche galbée du dragon d'acier, faisant brûler sa peau.

\- Aïe ! rugit le père de Gajil. Tu sais que je ne supporte pas tes flammes de malheurs !

Le dragon de feu ricana et mordit le lobe d'oreille de son cadet. Sa main libre parcourait les tréfonds du pantalon de Metallicana sous les grognements de ce dernier. C'est alors qu'il remarqua avec sournoiserie que le dragon bleu ne portait pas de sous-vêtements.

\- On a perdu quelque chose ? demanda-t-il d'une voix taquine.

Metallicana voulu lui envoyer un coup de boule mais Ignir esquiva l'attaque et avant que le dragon bleu ne tenta autre chose, il dévora avec voracité la mâchoire de son cadet. Un feu mordant commençaient à naître en eux, mélange de leur taquinerie, de leur esprit rebelle et des attentions qu'ils se portaient l'un l'autre. Metallicana se tortillait plus violemment, ses poignets toujours emprisonnés dans la grande main d'Ignir. Du côté du dragon rouge, ce dernier commençait à perdre le peu de self-contrôle qu'il lui restait. Metallicana était en train de le rendre fou avec ses gémissements virils, son corps qui se mouvait sous lui en se frottant au sien, ses pommettes roses et sa peau qui se dressait à chaque fois qu'il approchait son souffle de braise trop près du dragon bleu. Il regretta bien vite de s'être vêtu du pantalon de cuir qui était en train de tenir à l'étroit son membre durci par l'excitation. La main du rouquin alla palper la virilité de Metallicana qui soupira bruyamment.

\- T'ain !... Nan !... Ce n'est vraiment... pas juste... IGNIR ! cria le dragon d'acier sous les caresses frénétiques que lui prodiguaient son amant.

Son membre ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur et le tissu du pantalon treillis que Metallicana portait, renforçait les frottements de son conjoint. Ignir avait la peau qui commençait à dégager une douce chaleur et des écailles rougeoyantes commençaient à recouvrir ses bras, son cou et son visage, signe avant-coureur que son excitation avait atteint son paroxysme et que bientôt, ça allé chauffer pour les fesses de Metallicana. Depuis quand n'on-t-il pas eu une relation charnelle ? Metallicana ne voulait pas vraiment savoir car il savait qu'Ignir comptait bien rattraper le temps perdu là maintenant et sûrement encore plus tard. Il aura le temps de mourir une nouvelle fois avant d'avoir pu assouvir le désir de luxure du dragon rouge.

Ignir lâcha les poignets de son amant et rappela à la surface son autre main qui s'attaqua aux pauvres vêtements de Metallicana, arrachant son haut avec empressement. Le dragon d'acier posa ses mains sur les larges épaules du dragon de feu tandis que ce dernier suçait son torse et embrassait chaque recoin du ventre de son cadet. Ignir griffa les bras et les hanches de l'homme aux cheveux bleus, le faisant pousser des geignements qui résonnaient avec délice aux oreilles d'Ignir. Mordant et léchant le corps tendu à l'extrême du dragon bleu. Metallicana attrapa le visage d'Ignir pour plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de son aîné. Le dragon d'acier caressa la partie abîmée d'Ignir, ce qui le fit tressaillir. Il le rassura en déposant un léger baiser sur son front, puis son œil invalide et enfin la commissure de ses lèvres avant de reprendre avec autant de hargne le débat qui se jouait dans sa bouche. Les mains de Metallicana allèrent caresser le cuir chevelu du rouquin, ébouriffant ses cheveux mis en pagaille par leur ébat primitif. Ignir fit dégager les mains aussi lisses que du marbre, qui câlinait son visage, de Metallicana. Puis, tel l'animal sauvage et indomptable qu'il était, il glissa le long du corps du dragon bleu, l'œil entrouvert où faim et désir insatiable fixait Metallicana telle une proie plus qu''appétissante. Son visage s'arrêta à la hauteur de la braguette du pantalon de son conjoint. Avec ses dents, Ignir fit descendre la fermeture et déboutonna le vêtement avec sa langue, puis d'une poigne forte et violente, abaissa le tissu, libérant le membre dressé de Metallicana. Le dragon d'acier n'avait plus les mains liées par celle de Ignir, pourtant, il avait toujours l'impression d'être son prisonnier. Ignir retira les ranger de son amant qu'il envoya valser dans un coin de la pièce vite rejoint par le pantalon. C'est alors qu'il tomba en arrêt face aux pieds du dragon d'acier.

\- Ben quoi ! tempêta Metallicana qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ignir s'arrêtait en si bon chemin.

C'est alors que le roi se mit à rire bruyamment à en faire trembler la baie vitrée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as, merde ! aboya le dragon bleu.

\- Ah... ah... ah... tenta de reprendre son souffle Ignir en s'essuyant les larmes. C'est quoi de ces chaussettes ? rigola le dragon de feu qui repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Metallicana avait le visage rouge. Au bout de ses pieds se trouvaient des chaussettes bleues et blanches, rien de bien exceptionnelle. Sauf qu'elles avaient comme motif des petits lapins assis sur des nuages en train de dormir ou de manger une carotte, d'où le fait qu'Ignir ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire face à la chose dès plus hilarante.

\- Ben quoi ! Je les trouve mignonne ! s'insurgea le père de Gajil.

Le rire tonitruant d'Ignir augmenta, lui causant un mal de ventre.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Arrêtes de me faire rire, explosa, hilare, le dragon de feu.

Fulminant de rage et de frustration, Metallicana fit un mouvement dans le but de se soustraire au corps d'Ignir dans le but de trouver un coin tranquille pour terminer le travail et ne plus croiser son ancien mentor. Mais le dragon rouge plaqua ses mains sur le torse du dragon bleu et le jeta contre le divan.

\- Tu vas où comme ça ? demanda Ignir d'une voix malicieuse toujours en train de rire.

\- J'me casse ! cracha Metallicana en colère.

\- Je suis contre cette avis, siffla Ignir narquois.

Ignir laissa les chaussettes à leur place, trouvant cela très séduisant. Il se dévêtit et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque son membre trouva la liberté. Il retourna Metallicana sur le ventre et souleva son bassin à l'aide d'un bras. Ce dernier trouva une position confortable avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras brûlés et griffés, les blessures à vifs le firent frémir d'excitation. Ignir parcourut d'une main la cuisse ferme de son amant et envoya une claque sur la fesse droite de Metallicana qui poussa un gémissement indigné. Manquait plus qu'il lui demandait de faire apparaître des chaînes en acier et leur couple devenait du pur sado-maso ! Ignir croqua l'une des fesses galbée du dragon d'acier tandis que l'autre se faisait malaxée par sa main libre, l'autre était toujours autour du bassin de l'homme aux cheveux bleus. La langue mutine du rouquin lécha la morsure où il y replanta ses crocs toujours plus près de l'intimité du dragon d'acier. Son petit manège continua jusqu'à ce que sa langue aille taquiner l'entrée serrée de son amant. Metallicana se mit à haleter. Soucieux de ne pas laisser la virilité du dragon bleu sans attention, la main autour de son bassin, Ignir alla la frotter sur le membre durci du plus jeune. Ses caresses se faisaient de plus en plus lente, plus sensuelle et surtout elles rendaient Metallicana fou et près de l'orgasme. Chose qu'Ignir ne voulait pas qu'il fasse avant qu'il soit en lui. Il laissa l'entrée du dragon bleu tranquille avant de positionner sa virilité palpitante devant et de l'y enfoncer avec force. Metallicana sursauta et son corps partit en avant, vite rattrapé par la poigne ferme autour de son bassin.

\- Où tu crois aller comme ça ? susurra Ignir à son oreille d'une voix mielleuse.

Metallicana ravala difficilement sa salive et maudit une centaine de fois le jour où il avait demandé au roi des dragons de feu de l'entraîner. De sa main libre, Ignir attrapa une touffe de cheveux bleu métallique et attira la tête tatouée de son amant vers l'arrière. Pour mordre une nouvelle fois dans le cou de Metallicana, Ignir s'avança plus sur le dos de son conjoint, s'enfonçant par la même occasion en l'homme sous lui.

\- C'est... serré ! haleta le roi avant de planter ses crocs dans le cou du plus jeune, là où il n'avait pas encore mordu.

Metallicana produisait des soupirs lascifs qui firent perdre le contrôle d'Ignir. Le rouquin se mit à se mouvoir, d'abord lent, de bas en haut, puis de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que ses coups de butoir devinrent désordonnés. Sa main toujours en train de motiver la virilité de Metallicana, Ignir brûla l'intérieur des cuisses du dragon d'acier. Le dragon bleu avait le cou qui lui faisait mal à être tiré en arrière et il ne sentait presque plus l'intérieur de ses fesses, Ignir était littéralement en train de le poignarder ! Un peu partout sur leur corps en sueur, leurs écailles avaient repris leur place et des étincelles de magie pure se dégageaient de leur corps en frictions. Ignir planta sauvagement ses griffes dans le dos de Metallicana laissant de grandes marques rouges où perlaient des gouttes de sang qu'il s'empressa de recueillir du bout de sa langue avant de s'acharner de plus belle sur le cou meurtrie du dragon d'acier devenu noir et violet. Metallicana se sentait venir, ses sens encore plus développé que d'accoutumé lui faisait mieux humer le parfum de pin du dragon rouge, mélangé à l'odeur de feu de forêt qui vous piquait les sinus et de terre humide fraîchement retournée. Son toucher lui faisait ressentir chaque blessure à vif qui augmentait son excitation. Son ouïe lui permettait d'entendre les halètements roques de son conjoint ainsi que son nom que prononçait Ignir de façon diablement sexy. Sa semence recouvrit l'intérieur de la main du rouquin lorsqu'Ignir hurla presque son nom avant de planter ses crocs dans l'épaule de Metallicana lorsqu'il se vida en lui.

Leur cœur tambourinait, affolé, à l'intérieur de leur torse. Les deux dragons reprenaient leur souffle, leur respiration sifflante et désordonnée. Ignir attrapa les épaules marquaient de morsures et de griffures de Metallicana pour le retourner. Leur visage en sueur se frôlèrent avant que leurs lèvres ne vinrent se poser l'une contre l'autre avec douceur, total contraste avec leur ébat précédent. Ignir se rallongea sur son amant, entoura son cou de taureau, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents blanches.

\- Tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-il.

Metallicana détourna le regard, les pommettes toujours rouges. Le dragon bleu zyeuta vers Ignir, un air bougon sur le visage.

\- Toi aussi, lui répondit-il de sa voix bourrue.

Le sourire d'Ignir s'élargit et d'une main souleva l'un des jambes fines et musclées du plus jeune, où unique vêtement que portait Metallicana se dressait fièrement devant leur visage.

\- Gardes les chaussettes, ça m'excite.

Metallicana envoya son poing dans la poitrine d'Ignir qui se mit à rire de plus bel. Le dragon bleu cracha de mécontentement. Le rouquin se calma et resserra son emprise autour du cou de son jeune amant.

\- Je t'aime, lui déclara-t-il dans un murmure inaudible.

Metallicana fit la sourde oreille, son visage parlait pour lui. Ignir déposa un furtif baisé sur la carotide de Metallicana avant de poser sa tête chevelue sur le torse du dragon d'acier pour entendre les battements frénétique de son cœur.

Plus tard, Grandine réapparut pour faire part de ses trouvailles. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle découvrit avec colère qu'Ignir et Metallicana s'étaient, sûrement, encore bagarrés. Le canapé était éventré, les coussins envoyaient à l'autre bout de la pièce dont les plumes recouvraient le sol. Les habits des deux mâles étaient en piteux état et Metallicana portait encore les bleus, qui étaient noirs, de leur affrontement bestial.

Les joues gonflées de fureur, Grandine brandit un index menaçant vers les deux hommes qui étaient debout face à elle, un air étonné plaqué sur le visage.

\- Non mais vous avez vu cette pagaille ! s'écria-t-elle furieuse. Vous ne pouvez pas vous battre dans un endroit où il n'y a rien à détruire ? Mettez-vous à la place de ceux qui ont aménagés cet endroit pour nous ! Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement ! Vous êtes des adultes et vous vous chamaillez comme des gamins !

Grandine continua de les sermonnait alors que dans la tête des deux hommes une pensée commune leur traversa l'esprit. _Bordel, encore un peu et elle nous voyait en train de nous sauter dessus !_


End file.
